Megaman ZX: Megaman O
by TeaClock
Summary: Being Rewritten


Hi, I'm Telesphoros Midnight. A 12 year old girl who was way to mature for her age, died.

Exactly on August 14th, 12:32 PM.(Kagerou Days reference ^^)

* * *

(^ J ^)/

* * *

Anyway, me and my friend Siarnaq(Shocker) were hanging out at the park, talking about anime, manga and video games, Megaman ZX especially, when out of nowhere this guy came to the park, randomly shooting people until he pointed the gun at Sia.

I-I pushed him the side and took the bullet for him, the stupid guy shot 5 bullets, and all of them hit my stomach.

"T-TELSPHOROS!" Sia said and he knelt next to me, calling the ambulance and police. What a nice friend, he dropped the phone and tried to stop the bleeding.

I was slipping away, he knew it...I knew it.

"*cough* P-pervert..." I managed to choke out, smiling as I heard the sound of sirens fade. I saw a black cat watching us. 'What?'

"Stay with me! Who else am I supposed to share Megaman puns with! Whose gonna help me with my homework?! W-who am I supposed to _?!" Siarnaq screamed as he held my body close to him.

But I was already gone before he could scream out his last word.

I wonder what he said...

* * *

\\( ^ J ^ )

* * *

'Ugh...' All I saw was black.

"Where am I?"

"Soul Society." A voice said.

"Eh?! Where are the Shinigami then?" I shouted on instinct, looking around.

"I'm kidding. Your at Soul Unisonary." The voice said.

"Soul Unisonary...? Why am I here?" I asked.

"...You died." Died?

I

Am

DeAd?

...

..

.

"How." I said.

"That's for you to find out, good bye and may we meet again, Telesphoros Midnight." An image of a black cat appeared in my mind as everything turned from black to a blinding white.

* * *

(-_-)

* * *

In a lab, one scientist was busy making cardboard water-I mean, coffee. That scientist was one .

She wore a grey lab coat with a plain purple shirt underneath and a pale red skirt. She had her hair into a bun with black chopsticks in it and two long strands resting on her shoulders, her hair was black with white tips at the end of the two long strands.

"Hn...More Maverick outbreaks seem to have been appearing more often." She said, taking a sip of the black coffee.

The scientist then went downstairs and opened up the steel door leading to the lab with practiced ease. A faded insignia was on the wall, a letter 'B' was in the middle of what seemed to be a fire with the words 'Dr.' at the top left corner.

"Blaze-hakase..." She said before turning away and entering the testing area.

She set her sights on a robot on the table. She power walked towards it and looked at the monitor next to it.

"It seems she will be waking up soon...geeze, I have no patience for these kinds of things." said as she sat next to the table, gently rubbing the reploid's soft yet strong pale blonde hair.

"...*smiles* I did a good job, isn't that right? Blaze-hakase..." She turned to a old, faded photo of many robots and a human in the middle, hugging what seemed to be a little fox robot.

"...I wish you guys were here, then I could've bragged to the Blaze Numbers about my kid." She chuckled humorlessly. As she fell asleep on her 'child's' lap.

* * *

(0 - 0)

* * *

[Telesphoros' POV.]

I opened my eyes and noticed the blank white ceiling.

'Wha-'

My thought was cut off when some kind of pop ups came:

Sight: Online

Smell: Online

Motor Senses: Online

Hm...I feel weird, like this isn't my body...I feel like I was much shorter and younger.

Name: Telesphoros

Race: Reploid

Age Appearance: 14

Height: 5'3

Weight: 120 lbs.

Creator: ?/ Dr. Transparent

More info came up and I quickly skimmed it over.

Huh, so I am a 'Reploid'.

...

Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? Something very important about this word, Reploid, gives me nostalgia...

I finally take a look at my surroundings from my position, I don't want to disrupt who ever is on my lap. I look down at the napping female. She's heavy, much too heavy for a human, I wonder what she is.

I take note that the 'Human' stirs and sits up, looking at me dazed before takling me into a hug.

"YES! I DID IT!" The 'Human' shouted as she hugged me tighter, I looked at her with a slightly annoyed but greatly amused look.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. Eh?

Speech: ERROR

I can't speak. I CAN'T speak. **WhY?!**

I looked at her frantically before noticing the 'Human' muttering about a program error.

She looked over at me and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry," she said in a soft, but superior voice,"I will fix it. But first things first, I am your creator; . It's a pleasure to meet you Telesphoros." So she is my creator, I'm glad I didn't activate without anybody around.

At least she's going to fix my voice, I let her deactivate me and felt the darkness consume me once again; cradling me to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

( l ~ l )

* * *

[ Dr. Transparent's POV.]

I woke up to see Telesphoros look at me with kind, yet apathetic eyes. She looked around some more before opening her mouth only for no sound to come out.

Damn, I messed something up. Tch, she looked at me frantically before I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, I will fix it." I then introduced myself and looked at her for permission to deactivate her. She nodded slightly and I quietly deactivated her and set to work.

Hn. I missed a small word in the programming and it created a problem. All I have to do is this and...there.

"Phew, thank kami it was just that line of coding, or else I would've been very frustrated." And I don't think anybody would like me when I'm frustrated. At all.

I looked at her face, her bangs covering the bright red triangle that signaled her as a reploid. Honestly, how stupid of Legion, creating such a foolish rule about red triangles, reploid parts, 'mortality restrictions' all to be equal. It's like Neo Arcadia once again! A Robot Master like me would normally be super ancient tech, but I somehow survived over the centuries, constantly changing my appearance, upgrading my body, faking deaths...

"*sighs* I have such a useless life...All I can hope for is that Mavericks won't come out of nowhere..." (AN:She jinxed herself)

Well, time to reactivate her.

"Oi, wake up." I gently tapped her.

* * *

(; 3 ;)

* * *

[Telesphoros' POV.]

I was activated again and opened my mouth.

"Hello." I said in a soft, apathetic voice.

smiled and helped me up, I noticed I am only wearing a black, skin tight t-shirt and skin tight black shorts with purple-red arrows pointing down.

I blushed and shyly looked at the floor as she helped me get out of the room. She carefully grabbed my arm and guided me gracefully up the stairs (I kinda tripped but she was pretty patient with me) and into another room where there was a dresser/closet at the right top corner and a bed with violet pillows and slowly fading to a dark purple-red for the sheets at the opposite side. There was even an ark like window that showed us the 'Great' outdoors, I could faintly see an outline of a building in the distance. (AN: This takes place 2 years before the faithful encounter between Vent, Aile and Model X.)

Dr. Transparent looked at me and said, "I don't think you want to be stuck in those clothes, do you?" Of course not. "N-no..." I said timidly, gah stupid brain! She smiled at me amused and walked towards the dresser. She opened it and searched a bit before taking out a vest that was crimson red with bands of yellow at the end of the vest,the collar of the vest horizontally and one in the middle vertically. There was also white shorts with two loops from the front to the back. One was white while the other one was black.

I looked at it blankly before cautiously grabbing the garments. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome" She said as she left the room,"I'll be down in the lab. Its right downstairs ok?"

I nodded and she left my new room.

"What a nice person..." I quickly got changed and admired myself in the mirror.

I had pale blond hair with a side pony tail and two spikes at the side of my hair. My eyes looked like a mix of blue and pale red. I had bangs that covered a red triangle on my forehead, it marks you as a Reploid. My processor sang, It so that people know you are a Reploid.

That's pretty stupid, but I guess people can't tell the difference between Reploid and Human.

I should go downstairs... probably is waiting for me.

I opened the door and started to make my way downstairs, holding the railing I finally reached the bottom. I walked through the corridor and saw a faded insignia. I quickly glanced at it and swore I saw someone happily painting it on the wall. I took a look at it again and saw nothing but the faded insignia.

"Must have been my imagination..." I thought aloud and continued my way to the lab.

What I didn't notice was a single dark red eye watching me before disappearing.

* * *

(O A O)

* * *

I entered the lab and saw sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and another fiddling with some kind of hilt.

She noticed me and smiled a bit. I swore I saw sadness flicker in her eyes before my attention was brought back to the hilt, which she was now about to do something with it.

"What's wrong, ?" I asked before I was suddenly enveloped into a hug. 'She's surprisingly warm for someone who doesn't seem to be human.'

She pulled away and sipped her coffee. "What do you think you should do?" She asked me.

...

I don't know. All I want to do is stay with you...

"I do not know." I answered, looking at her questionably, why was she asking this now? Wasn't I just activated?

"Never mind, *looks at the time* we should go to sleep, are you hungry? I can make you a snack if you'd like." Dr. Transparent looked at me as she got up from the chair, securely putting the hilt in the drawer.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Okay then, you know how to get back to your room right?"

"Hai."

"Alright, good night, Telesphoros." She walked back upstairs and to her room.

I followed before taking another look at the insignia. This time I saw a little girl that looked strangely familiar before she vanished.

I shuddered and went to my room.

I went over to the closet and changed. I now wore a simple black t-shirt and red shorts. I flopped on to the bed and started to reflect on what happened today.

...

..

.

'What a strange day...'

I fell asleep with the image of a black cat in my processor.

* * *

(I - I)/ ]

* * *

 _(AN: Dreams will be in this format)_

 _I opened my eyes and was greeted with darkness. This seems familiar..._

 _"Hello again, Telesphoros." A black cat floated in front of me said._

 _"Huh?! Why are you talking?! Can all cats talk?!" I said, before its paw was on my forehead._

 _"Eh?" "You are...Stupid."_

 _I looked at it blankly before smushing it's face gently._

 _"Stupid Cat!" "H-Hey! Watch it!"_

 _A few moments later._

 _"A-Anyway," The cat started, its face had a comical bandage on it,"we should talk about what you have to do here."_

 _"Hm? What do you mean?"_

 _"You have died and been reborn into that body you have now."_

 _"What!"_

 _The cat continued as if he never heard me._

 _"You must recover your memory of your death or else you'll never move on."_

 _My eyes widen as light suddenly blinded me._

 _"Be careful, you never know what would happen in that world"_

 _I woke up._

* * *

[\\(O u O)

* * *

I woke up panting and clutching the blanket.

'W-what was that?! R-recover the memories of when I died?'

I

Died?

* * *

Omake:

{When Telesphoros was dying}

"T-TELSPHOROS!" Sia said and he knelt next to me, calling the ambulance and police. What a nice friend, he dropped the phone and tried to stop the bleeding.

I was slipping away, he knew it...I knew it.

"*cough* I can't die yet..." I said with a hilarious serious face.

"E-Eh?" Sia said, holding my body close to him.

"I have to know if..." I said,"If you have more fabu hair than me!" I tried to take off his beanie.

"*Deadpans* ..." Sia slapped me. "No."

"WTF-"

* * *

Thanks for reading the Prologue! Please comment if you liked it or not! Critiques are welcomed! Thank you! Ciao Ciao!

Rewritten version of Megaman O

[[\\(^ u ^)/]]


End file.
